A Love Like This
by Bunzilla894
Summary: Zutara based, Zuko and Katara try to realize their feelings for each other. But what happens when Azula throughs one of her evil plots into it! This story is officially complete! Keep a look out for the Sequel A Love Like This 2 Child's Play!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Intro.

It had been about 4 years since the 100 year war. Aang and Katara traveled the world on Appa along with Momo aiding the rufugees of the world. Katara kept in touch with Zuko and General Iroh via Sokka's messanger hawk "Hawkie". At the moment the group was outside Omashu helping citizens displaced by the war to return home.

They had each grown since the war. Aang still war his head bald, revealing his arrow for all to see. He was taller, he reached the hit Zuko was at the end of the war. He war a robe with all the colors of all the nations on it. He had mastered all of the elements a while ago but loved visiting with his old masters. Katara had grown as well. No more was she a little girl, she was a fully blossomed women. Her hair still only reached her butt, and she still wore her mothers necklace. She was more than happy to wear her beautiful blue robes with pride. She still loved learning more about her bending even though by now she was one of the best water benders in the world.

Aang and Katara still considered themselves a couple. Giving one another a kiss or hug once in a while to ensure their bond but katara was starting to feel less in love with the Avatar. She saw him as her best friend and would do anything to keep from hurting him. So she went along with it. Until one day she recieved a letter from Zuko. Who had become a very good friend to the young waterbender. The letter read:

_Katara,_

_How are thing? Uncle, Mai, and I are doing fine. I am writing to tell, I will be hosting an end of the war anniversary party and I would love to get the whole 'Team Avatar' together again. I have sent word to Sokka, Suki, and Toph. Toph has agreed to come and I am waiting to hear from Sokka and Suki. Hope to see you soon._

_Your Friend,_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

Katara's return letter:

_Zuko,_

_I am fine as well. Aang is well... Aang. You can definitly could Aang and I in for the party. I can't wait to see you Mr. Firelord._

_Lots of Love,_

_Katara_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Fire Nation

Chapter 1: The New Fire Nation

Aang and I arrived in the Fire Nation the day before the party. we were one of the last people to arrive.

As we entered the palace we were greeted by Sokka, Suki, and Toph. I was immediately swept up into the embrace of my big brother. Sokka had gotten taller since the war, he was also a lot more muscular as a man. As I gazed up at his face I noticed he had grown our his goatee. I looked over at Suki, she and sokka had just gotten married last year. Suki's hair was a lot longer and her purple eyes still sparkled with courage. She was still the brave kyoshi warrior I knew. I really loved her as a sister, and now she was pregnant with my first niece or nephew. Toph was the last of the group, I was quick to catch her into a big hug. Even though Suki and I were close, her and my bond was not as close as mine was with Toph. Whenever we spoke of one another we referred to one another as our sister. She was almost as tall as me, her hair was in a tight bun and her bangs reached right above her eyes.

"Katara, how have you been? Aang have you been taking care of my baby sister?" Sokka said with a huge sarcastic smile, his eyes shinning.

"I am fine Sokka, Aang has been great company. What is this twenty questions or something Sokka?" I said feeling a little annoyed by his questioning. But my sudden moodiness did not waver the smile on his face. I really loved that about my brother.

"Sokka, they have been here all of five minutes and already you are getting on Katara's nerves." I knew this new voice all to well. I looked up to see Zuko walking in Mai and Iroh following behind him. I ran up to Iroh and gave him a big hug.

"Hi Sifu Hotman" Aang yelled at Zuko. That's when I took a good look at Zuko. He seemed taller, always more muscular than Sokka, and his hair was the same as it was after the war. He must have liked it that length. I saved his eyes for last, but when I looked at them they did not hold as much fire as they used too. He looked so tired and stressed.

"ZUKO! Do they ever let you sleep. Look at you, you are the walking dead. You look like a zombie." I said more joking than serious. He gave me a smile, a very rare but treasured site from him. He came forward and I threw my arms around him catching him off guard. Once recovered he wrapped his arms around me and hugged my back. Mai eyed us closely. Once finished he and I released one another. I looked at Mai, she had not changed at all. She looked exactly the same since the war. I gave her a smile, while Aang walked over and wrapped an arm around my waist. At 16 he was no longer that kid I found in the iceberg. Zuko eyed the place where Aang's arm was on my waist. I saw some fire return to his eyes. Mai then moved next to Zuko and took his hand. "So I see what a great couple you two make." She said trying to be nice.

"Thank you Mai, you and zuko look great as well." Aang answered with a grin. As the day dragged on, we sat in Zuko's living room. We spent the whole day together talking and catching up. We ate together, we trained together, it really felt like old times. But I could feel the expense of my trip enclosing on me. I asked where I was to stay? Zuko Smiled at me than answered "Follow me, Sokka give me her bags."

After passing through a few hallways. We stopped at one door, which zuko opened for me. "Thank you Zuko." I said as I collected my bags from him and entered the room. I had not realized it but Zuko had followed me in.

"Is this room okay?" he asked as I looked around the room. On the wall opposite the door was a wind, on the wall to the right of the door was the king sized bed, and on the left wall from the door was another door and a wardrobe. The other door led to the bathroom. Everything was different shades of red with hints of gold thrown in.

"Yeah its great." I said walking over to the window. Outside it was dark but light by the full moon and fireflies. I looked up at the moon and thought of Yue and how she would never be able to join us in celebrating the end of the war. She gave her life to become the moon. The moon from which I draw my power. I was lost in thought, until I realized Zuko had come to stand behind me. I turned around not realizing how close we were, I barely ran into him, but when I looked up I found myself staring into two beautiful amber eyes. "Soo...you and mai seem happy." I said try to create a conversation.

"Yeah she is nice I guess..." he said not seeming at all that happy.

"I guess? That's a little odd to hear from you. I thought you were in...love with her." I said wanting to hear more from him. For some reason I did not want him to leave.

"Well she is great and all, but she is really just one big blah. I try to make her happy and she just stays moody. I am happy for once, but then I look at her and she is all glum and boring. I can not live like that. The..the only emotions she seems to know is bored, angry, and sad." He said walking over to the bed and sat down. "Our relationship is going no where. She is over barring and mean. She...well...ugh she is the opposite of...well you." I could feel the shock on my face from his words. I left my place by the window and moved to sit beside him on the bed.

"Zuko if you aren't happy you should say something. Being unhappy is not good for anyone. I remember when you were angry and sad all the time. It was very upsetting to see you go through that. And if you are happy now that is great, but if Mai is ruining it for you. Than you need to end the relationship. I mean you need to find someone who makes you happy, who makes your heart ship a beat, who makes you breath get caught in your throat." I told him.

"Honestly Katara, I don't see you acting like that with aang." He said with a grin.

"Well, Honestly Zuko we aren't talking about me we are talking about you." I said

"Face it Katara, your relationship with Aang is almost as bad as mine. When he put his arm around you before there was supposed to be a spark and there wasn't was there. You are only still with the kid because you are afraid of hurting him." He said

"Umm...well you now what I don't want to talk about my relationship. Now if you would not mind please go so I can get some rest." I said grabbing his hand and pulled him towards the door. "I really don't want to turn this into a shouting match, and end up mad at you. Goodnight"

I had him out the door and was about to close it when he turned around looked me in the eyes and said, "I don't want to fight with you either. I don't like seeing you bending over backwards for Aang's happiness, Katara. I told you all this stuff tonight because I feel so safe and secure with you. I hope you know your more than just a friend to me. Goodnight."

I could not help myself I wanted him to kiss me right then and there. I did not know why. He leaned forward we were inches apart. He was going to kiss me, but I chickened out. I was also thinking of Aang, just as his lips were about to meet mine. I said "Goodnight Zuko." I stretched up on my toes and planted a kiss on his right cheek. I then turned and closed the door. I stood leaning up against it until I heard him walk away.

After I crawled into bed for the nigh, I did not know why but I started crying. I could not stop, I felt so confused. I loved Aang, but Zuko made my breath get caught in my throat. I did not want to hurt Aang, but hell I wanted Zuko so bad. Eventually my tears dried, and I was able to fall asleep for the night with one question on my mind "WHY ME?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Break Up

Chapter 2 The Break Up

Zuko POV

The morning of the party I was up at sunrise. As was normal for any fire bender. I took my bath, dressed, and wen to train in the courtyard. As I entered the courtyard I saw Katara, Toph, and Suki training.

"Hey Sparky, me and Suki have a little bet going that involves you." Toph said.

"Me? What about it?" I said knowing right away it would be something stupid.

"I say sugar queen over here can kick the pants off you in a duel. Suki thinks other wise." Toph said with an evil grin on her face.

" Well I bet you're to..." before I could finish Katara had cut me off.

" NO WAY! Zuko I could whip you into next Tuesday if I wanted to." Katara said moving across the courtyard. When she stood a few yards in front of me she got into a fighting stance. I could not help but grin at her.

"Alright 'Sugar Queen' if I win you honor me with a dance tonight." I said moving over to the bench along the pond and removed my shirt I could feel her eyes like needles glaring into my back. I turned around and saw Katara's cheeks turning a couple shades redder.

She saw me staring and quickly took control of her face, "ow and if I win zuko you have to announce to the whole party that water benders are superior to fire benders." She said grinning happily.

"Alright, but I really don't think that is going to happen. Ready...Set..."I said with an evil grin.

Then almost randomly Katara yelled "GO" she threw her hand towards me and a dozen icicle came at me I melted and or dodged them before they could injure me I threw two fire fists at her as I ran towards her.

We continued like this for about an hour neither one tiring, I though I finally had her when I did a fiery round house towards her. She slipped on some mud and fell on her back. I ran over and stood over her, each of my legs on either side of her hips. I had my hands ready, "Break out your dancing shoes Katara, I win." I said looking down at her.

She just stared at me and said "Ow really" her eyes went down to my crotch. My eye could not help but follow hers. She had a icicle pointed right at my groin. Ready to pierce it any second. I blushed feverishly, and admitted defeat. I even Quoted Azula "Ok, I know when I am beaten. A fire lord surrenders with honor." I helper her up and realized that Toph and Suki were laughing hysterically behind us.

"Geeze Zuko, you should have seen your face when you realized where I was holding that icicle, but no worry I would never deny the fire lord his chances of creating heirs." Katara said playing around with me. I smiled at her and was about to come up with a witty come back when Toph and Suki came over.

"Hey, I hate to break up your little flirt fest but Katara we have a lot of preparing to do for Sparky's party." Toph said smiling.

"WE WERE NOT FLIRTING!" Katara and I said at the same time.

"See you later zuko and remember water benders and better than fire benders." Katara yelled over her shoulder as Toph, Suki, and her walked away.

"Hey, You only won because of my male anatomy." I yelled back. I spent the rest of my day signing papers and putting finishing touches on the party. At lunch, Mai and I went out to a little café close to the palace. When we returned I told her about my sparring match with Katara. We were walking into the family room when I got to the part about the icicle and my groin. She stopped in the threshold of the door and I turned to see her face changing. She was pissed I could tell.

"ZUKO! Why would you let her near there. She isn't even your girlfriend. You know what lately she is all you talk about, Katara this and water benders that. I mean it sounds like you love her or something. Though I do not see how any man could she is a filthy peasant whore." I could feel my face turning red from her word boy was she out of line.

"MAI, DO NOT EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HER, OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS. She is one of my best friends at that. She is nice, pretty, sweet, smart, funny, and the best part is she is nothing like you" I said.

"You know what zuko I have been looking for a reason to say this to you for so long. Now I now my reason. ZUKO WE ARE DONE!" Mai said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Mai, I could not have said it any better. I want you out, go live with your parents. When I come back I better not see or hear you." I said turning my back on her and leaving the room. I did not know where I was going, but hell it was my palace, my country I could go where ever the hell I wanted.

I walked into the pia sho room and found my uncle sipping tea. "Hello, my nephew, how are things. He said before taking another sip of tea. I walk over picked up an empty glass and poured some for myself.

"Mai and I just got in a fight. She I treated Katara better than I did her. She said she is leaving, but the thing is I could not be happier she is leaving. I feel completely fine about this all. I thought I loved Mai, but then why is it so easy for me to let her go?" I asked

" Zuko, it appears you have fallen out of love with Mai. Maybe that love has been replace by your love for someone else. Perhaps your feelings for Katara are more powerful than you think. Maybe that has made the break up easier for you." Uncle said trying to sound wise.

"What feelings...I don't feel anything for her." I said feeling a little embarased. " I have to get ready for the party uncle I will see you later."

I got out of there as fast as possible, so uncle could not get all wise and intelligent on me. I ran into mai in the hall outside my room. "Zuko! I am so sorry about before I was jealous of Katara. Please take me back" She said with a seductive smile, which actually looked scary on her.

"Mai we spoke our peace to one another. I am done with this relationship. Please leave or I will have you removed. I am not in the mood to put up with this. Good day!" I said walking away from her.

"FINE SCREW YOU! But you are really missing out Zuko. And when your WATER WENCH wont even give you the time of day, DO NOT COME CRYING TO ME GRR!" Mai said.

I just ignored her and walked into my room and slammed the door. I had a party to prepare for and Mai was no longer my problem.


	4. Chapter 4:Girls Day!

Chapter 4: GIRLS DAY!!!

Katara pov

Suki, Toph and I decided getting ready for the party would be better if we got ready in my room. My room was the biggest as was my bathroom. Of all of us Toph needed the most help, so Suki and I spent most of the afternoon preparing her. We spent a good two ours giving Toph a facial and scrubbing all the dirt off her skin.

While Toph relaxed under her face mask, Suki took control of my hair. She brushed it so much it went straight. She ran a scissor along the bottom of my hair to get rid of the dead ends. She then gathered it into a bun at the top of my head. Around the bun small pieces of hair hung out. In the end I had a big bun on top surrounded by small bologna curls.

I brushed out Toph's hair while suki took control of her nails. I left her hair down and rolled it into curlers. I told her to sit still for a while. Suki had her hair in curls nicely. Her dress was purple it was long sleezed and went to the floor. The fabric around her belly was tight from her bulge. She looked at the dress I chose to wear. She shook her head and tsked at me. "If you think you are wearing that you are sadly mistaked."

"What should I wear this is the only party dress I own." I asked looking at her funny.

A evil grin spread across her face. "Go in my room your dress is hanging on a hook in the bathroom" she said. As I left the room Suki turned to finish her work on Toph's toes. A little down the hall I turned the corner and almost walked into Aang.

" Hey Katara, wow your hair is really pretty." He said looking at the mound of hair on my head.

"Thanks Aang, Apparently I am supposed to pick my dress up from Suki room." I explained

"Katara, I wanted to tell you I am going to visit that guru who helped me with my chakras. Anyway, you cant come with me so I asked Zuko if you could stay here for a little. I thought you would not mind." Aang explained.

"Ow really that would be great. I would love to stay Zuko for a while." I said a little excited.

"Tomorrow morning I am leaving. So we can enjoy the party tonight."

" Okay well that's good to know. Well I better go get my dress before Suki gets mad." I said excusing myself.

" Ok see you later Katara!" Aang called after me. I turned the corner and walked into Suki and Sokka's room. I looked in the bathroom and sure enough there was the dress hanging on the door. I rushed back to the room. Suki had Toph all done. Toph was gorgeous, her hair was half pulled up and her curls spiraled downward. Her dress was long sleeved and hugged her curves nicely and the color made her eyes shine. Toph looked like a perfect lady other than the tomboy she usually was.

"Sugarqueen, what took you so long?" Toph asked

"Ow I ran into aang in the hall, he told me he was leaving for a new mission tomorrow. It's a mission I cant go on so he said he spoke to zuko and he said I could stay here."

"Ow, sugarqueen and sparky sitting in a tree KISSING..."

"Quiet Toph, I think this is a great idea I mean, arent you and zuko really close. So consider this a vacation Katara." Suki said

"Yeah, Zuko is one of my best friends, I love the idea of staying with him." I said walking into the bathroom to put her dress on.

"Alright enough chitchat we have a party to get to. Katara when your done in there come out and so I can make you one of the prettiest ladies at the party." Suki said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All three of us had been ready an hour ago, so waiting this long to enter the party was boring, plus with Toph there complaining every five minutes they were all a little moody. As a custom of the fire nation, we were introduced as we walked down the royal stair case that led into the grand ball room. Suki walked up to the announcer and told him our names.

"PRESENTING, Mrs. Suki, leader of the kyoshi warriors, next we have Miss Toph Bei Fong master earthbending teacher of Avatar Aang, and Finally Miss Katara master waterbending teacher to Avatar Aang." He announced with a loud booming voice. When I made my way down the stairs into the grand ball room, all eyes seemed to turn on me. I could feel my cheeks turning a shade redder. Then as I looked at the faces, I could easily spot Aang and Sokka, behind them stood a very bored looking Zuko. Than his face turned up towards me and I could see a change in his eyes. They began to shine and when his eyes met mine I could not help but smile at him.


	5. Chapter 5: Grand Ball

Chapter 4 Grand Ball

Zuko Pov

I heard the announcer call out Suki's, Toph's, and Katara's names. Thats when I looked up. My eyes me with Katara, she was beyond words. Her hair was swept up into a bun with tiny curls surrounding the massive bun. Her dress was in a design similar to the other women, only this one was made to be worn by Katara clearly. The dresses color matched her eyes exactly. The dress had a white trim on it, and along the bottom were tiny crystal snowflakes. The neckline was appropiate and the skirt went to the floor. I saved her face for last her eyelids were a very faint blue to accent her eyes more. Her lips were a beautiful pink color. Her face was the most beautiful color tan. I thought I had forgotten how to breath at first. I could feel myself take a deep breath.

She smile a dazzling smile and walked towards me. Aang stopped her, she gave him a warm smile. That is when I remembered, she was with Aang. I turned my back on the couple and went to sit in a chair bu the far wall.

Katara POV

I did not see him walk away but when I looked up and saw he was gone, I tried to find him. I excused myself from Aang and looked for the firelord. I found him sitting alone. He did not look up as I approached.

"Do you dance Mr. Firelord?" I said with a smile

"Not if I can help it Miss Waterbender." He answered as he looked up at me.

"Well in this case Zuko, you do not have a choice dance with me and be happy. That is an order." I said joking around. Willingly he got up and followed me. I stopped in the middle of the dance floor. The music began once more and Zuko layed a hand on the small of my back and pulled me close. I placed my hand on his shoulder, as he grabbed hold of my other hand with his free one. Zuko took control from there leading us smoothly around the dance floor.

"I do remember something about a bet this morning, and I do believe that you won."

"Yes, I did why do you ask Zuko?" I asked alittle surprised.

"Well I am getting the dance I asked for and I did not win so in turn I will give you your price. ATTENTION GUESTS, ME AND MISS KATARA HAD A LITTLE BET THIS MORNING AND I LOST SO NO I MUST ADMIT TO YOU ALL WATERBENDERS ARE BETTER THAN FIRE BENDERS!" I could not help but laugh at him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?' he asked looking into my eyes.

"No, but thank you." I then looked at how he looked tonight. He wore his hair in the traditional topknot. His robe was a deep red with a gold and black trim. His pants were the same red. His boots were red with flames on the toe. I looked at his face and saw his eyes smoldering. His scar had grown on me I could not see him without it. I thought it gave home a mysterious, sexy look. _'Ow should I even be thinking that while I have a boyfriend?'_

"You look great too. So where is Mai, shouldn't you be leading her around the dance floor?" I asked

"Mai and I broke up." He said it a matter-of-fact way.

"Ow I'm sorry, hey while I am staying here I can keep your mind off it and make you have some fun for once." I said waiting for his smile to come back

"Ow yeah your gonna love living here." He said smiling again. "There is so mych we can do together. You will have the time of your life."

When the song ended Toph grabbed Zuko and Aang grabbed me. As the music played through the night I must have danced with every man there. Finally I broke away and went out into the courtyard for some air. That when I saw someone standing by the Turtle-duck pond. I walked over and realized it was zuko "well that is some party in there." I said coming up behind him. He jumped and almost landed in the pond but luckily he didnt.

"Geeze Katara, you could be such a sneak when you want to be." He said smiling down at me. His one hand was on his chest as he breathed trying to calm down.

"Only you Zuko. So you needed some air too?" I asked

"Yes, some nobles wife pinched my cheek and said I was almost as cute as the firelord" He said while laughing "I think she was drunk.

"Once again only you Zuko." I said while lowering myself to the ground. I looked up at Zuko and patted the ground next to me. He sat and we stayed like that in silence for a while. I looked at the moon again, and whispered "Mom, Yue I wish you could be with us. You guys would love this."

"What?" Zuko asked looking at me funny. I thought I said it quiet, guess I didnt. Apparently Zuko has better hearing than I thought.

"I was just talking to my mom and Princess Yue." I said blushing from embarassment "I wish they were here."

"I know about your mom, but who was Princess Yue?" He asked.

"She was that girl who was with me in the north pol when you came to kidnap Aang. When she was born she was ill so her father dipped her in the spirit oasis and the moon spirit saved her. Then when Zhao killed the moon spirit. Yue gave her life to become the moon spirit. She sacrificed her life for her people and for the world. Since I draw my power from the moon, I feel connected with her. I said sadly

"That's the girl who was Sokka's girlfriend?" Zuko asked

"Yeah he loved her. It almost killed him when she died." I said

"Wow that's amazing."

"Yeah, you know nights are very pretty in the Fire nation." I said looking at the stars

"The sunrises and sunsets are even better. Best in the world."

"Really I guess you need prove it. Meet me in front of the palace, we can watch the sunrise together."

"It's a deal." He said reaching his hand for me to shake. So I did, but as I did I could not help but yawn.

"I guess I should hit the hay, sounds like the party is dead anyway." I said, in the ball room the music had stopped and the sound of talking had haulted as well.

"I should walk you to your room." He said, I nodded my agreement. "But first we should see who is still at the party.

We walked into the ball room, it was deserted. Except for Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang. Iroh had gone to bed earlier. There were servants scattered all over cleaning up the mess.

"Hey did you guys throw everyone out or something?" I asked trying to be funny

"No they all seemed to leave at the same time." Sokka said as his eyes began to close, he was super tired.

"Well it is past midnight already." Aang said with a yawn.

"What's the matter twinkletoes can't handle...YAWN...staying up late?" Toph asked

"Looks like you can't either Toph come on I will walk you to your room. Unless, Katara do you need me to walk you to your room?" Aang said

" Hmm...Ow no Zuko is going to take me." I said giving him a sleepy smile.

"Alright, night everyone." He said as he ran after Toph who was already half way down the hall

"GOODNIGHT!" Sokka and Suki called as they disappeared

"Alright we should get to bed." Zuko said looking at me. I yawned and started to walk. I did not realize how tired I was.

I felt like the living dead. Than I went to take another step and almost fell over, I was expecting to hit the marble floor, but I never did. I felt two strong arms holding me. I felt Zuko life me bridal style and begin carrying me. I opened my eyes and gave him a questioning look. He ignored it and I put my arms around his neck to hold on. I loved the feel of his muscles underneath me. I layed my head on his broad shoulder and closed my eyes. I could hear my door being opened and then I felt myself being layed on the bed. I felt gentle hands remove my shoes then with one pull I felt my hair be let loose. Then I felt something warm pressing into my forehead. I realize Zuko had kissed my forehead. He than turned around and was about to exit when he looked over his shoulder and said "Goodnight Love." Then my door closed and I gave in to the darkness and fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Earth and Air

Chapter 5 Earth and Air

Aang POV

I ran out of the ball room to follow Toph. "Hey wait up!" I yelled to her. She topped, when I finally caught up to her I said "did you have fun tonight?"

She smiled and answered, "I danced with fat sweaty noblemen, who stepped on my feet, I also drank some punch that I think someone spiked, and some lady pinched my cheek and said I look like the Bai Fong's daughter, I think she was drunk. So yeah I had fun, but the highlight of my night was probably getting to dance with you and your twinkletoes."

"Thanks, I didn't know you were such a good dancer Toph."

"Thanks, dancing with you was fun. So I hear your leaving Sugar queen here with old Scarface." She asked

"Yeah, I am going to study with the chakras guy." I explained, "I can't have Katara there it is a journey I need to do alone."

"You realize twinkletoes, if you leave Sugar here with Sparky, they are going to be making well sparks. I have seen how they look at one another Aang and well Katara has a bit of a crush on Zuko, and he has a crush on her." She said, her statement had my mind racing, it was true my relationship with Katara was not really going anywhere.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" She asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yes, I want to leave right away." I answered, "Do you need a ride? Appa, Momo, and I would be happy to have you come with us, you know for old times sake."

"That would be great, if its not to much trouble?"

"No its fine, I can drop you off when I on my way"

"Thanks, Aang well here is my room." She said pointing to the next door coming up. She walked over and opened the door. She took a step in, then turned around "Night Twinkle." she said, before she stretched up and laid a kiss on my cheek. She walked inside and shut the door behind her. As I walk to my room, the spot where she kissed me was warmer, and it tingled. Did I really have feelings for toph? Once I undressed and crawled into bed, I was able to think about what Toph had said in the hall about Katara and Zuko.

~~Hey everyone, I know this is supposed to be a Zutara, but I wanted to throw in a little Taang. I promise the next chapter is all Zutara. Thank you for all the great reviews so far, I promise to keep updating. Please keep a look out for my new chapters. Bye!!~~


	7. Chapter 7: To Early in the Morning

Chapter 6 To Early in the Morning

Katara POV

I woke up to being shaken. I jumped up expecting to be attacked and saw Zuko standing over me. "Did you forget we had plans this morning?" He asked with a smile

"Ow sorry, I did not mean to sleep in, I just..ow never mind." I said as I ran into the bathroom. I quickly changed out of my dress from last night, how I could sleep in that I do not know. I put my hair loops in and threw my hair into a sloppy braid, I brushed my teeth. Then I ran out the door grabbing Zuko's arm along the way. We ran through the palace along side one another, then Zuko started to run ahead of me and I could not let him beat me there. We raced through the palace laughing. When we came to the front of the palace, Zuko opened the grand front door and Sitting on a patch of grass just outside the door was a blanket, with a basket of fruit, cheese, and juice on top of it. "I thought we could use a snack while we watched the sunrise." He explained

I looked at him and smiled, then we walked to the blanket and sat quietly, the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. My eyes were glued to the sky, as I watch the sun slowly creep up into the sky. "Zuko, your right the sunrises are the most beautiful in the Firenation." I said turning to look him in the eye. That is when I noticed, he was looking at me and not the sky. I could not help but blush.

"I told you it was." He said. I decided I wanted to lay down and look at the clouds. When I laid back, a cool wind blew and I shivered. Zuko seemed to notice so he removed his outer robe he was wearing and held it out to me. I sat up and he placed it on my shoulders. It was so warm, I could smell him on it. I loved his smell, it had a sweet smokiness to it. I wanted to put my nose to the fabric and just breath, but he would probably think I was weird if I did that. The sun was almost fully up and I could hear foot steps behind us. A guard came sprinting up to us. He stopped in front of Zuko gasping for air. "My Lord... Gasp...Azula...has escaped"

Zuko shot to his feet in a second he seemed to tower over the guard, I was slower in getting up. "What? How did this happen?" Zuko said.

"Usually when her guard removes her from her cell for it to be cleaned, she is usually bound and gagged, but she convinced her guard to let her out without anything and she practically burned his face off." The guard explained. The danger now seemed real.

"How exactly did she persuade the guard to trust her? I mean I know Azula is good at persuading people, but since the war everyone knew she wasn't to be trusted." I said thinking out loud.

"Well she...she used her body and sexually persuaded the guard. As she did things with him, he thought she was starting to love him. He thought he could trust her." He explained, while eyeing me as if to say 'who the hell are you?'

"Do we know where she is?" Zuko asked in his stern voice.

"No sir, last sighting of her was near Port Azulon on the southern tip of the firenation."

"Alright we can't do anything about it now. I know my sister and she will hide until she comes up with one of her master plans. We will not be able to find her, until she wants to be found. Then when the time comes we will be ready for her. In the mean time send word to the other nations, I want everyone in the Four Nation to keep an eye out for her." Zuko said keeping his voice and his face stern. The guard ran back into the palace to speak to whoever. Zuko turned to look and me and his face softened. Then Aang walked out to me with a sad face.

"Katara, it is time for me to." He told me

"Really already wow I am really going to miss you Aang." I said moving forward to hug him.

" Katara I wanted to talk to you alone before I go." He said glimpsing at Zuko.

"Okay, I know how to take a hint, I will just go say bye to toph. Zuko said jogging down the hill to where we saw Appa land just a few yards away.

"Katara while I am gone I was thinking we could take a break from our relationship you know. I mean it hurts for me to say this to you, but I know you and Zuko have thing for each other. I also see how our relationship isnt doing either of us any good. So I want you to enjoy your time here and I give you and Zuko my blessing."

I could not believe what he was saying, "I don't like Zuko like that Aang."

"Yes you do Katara, I see it and so does Toph. The only ones who don't seem to see it are the two of you. So as Avatar I order you to stay here, have the time of your life, and above all tell Zuko how you feel. I see the way you look at him Katara and it is time for you to be honest and tell him how you feel. I have to go, but we will see each other again, I love you Kat." He said sweeping me into a big hug. He walked away and I just stood there, I felt frozen as I let his words sink in. I sat back down on the blanket I stared out over the land and let my mind race. "'Everyone can see it, except you the two of you."' Aang's words replayed in my head, was I really in love with Zuko. I looked up and saw Appa flying away. Zuko, Sokka, and Suki were walking to were I sat. I laid back and looked at the sky trying to count the clouds. All I knew was it was to early in the morning for this stuff.


	8. Chapter 8: Start of Something New

Chapter 7 Start of Something New

Zuko POV

After Aang and Toph left I walked up the hill to join Katara. When I reached the top of the hill I saw her laying on her back, looking at the clouds. She did not even look at me when I came close. She had a worried look on her face "Are you okay?" I asked

"Aang broke up with me...he said he wanted me to have fun while I stayed here. He thought I was unhappy in our relationship, but you know what?" She stopped and sat up "I feel fine. I mean I am supposed to be upset over a break up, right? So why do I feel like nothings changed? Why am I not heartbroken, I mean me and Aang had been together for four years and still I feel nothing. I guess I just saw Aang as my best friend."

"That sounds like how I felt when I broke up with Mai. Except now I do not want anything to do with her. I felt nothing when we broke up. I just felt like shrugging my shoulders and saying what's done is done." I said.

"Tell you what why don't we spend today celebrating our singleness." Katara said smiling at me. "Ow Sokka do you want me to go with you guys to meet your boat later?"

"No, actually Sparky mind if we stay a little while longer?" Sokka asked throwing his arm around me.

"I don't mind the more the merrier, it gets kind of boring in that big old palace. I am glad to have you guys here." That was true, with Mai gone it would be even more boring here. I needed something to entertain my time, and Sokka was the best entertainment anyone could ask for.

"Thanks, Sparky boy always knew I could count on you." Sokka said fake punching my arm. "Come one honey, I think its time you got off your feet." Sokka said walking over and leading Suki back inside. Katara and I just looked at the door for a second than with out looking at Katara I said "Wanna go to the beach?"

"Really?!" Katara said looking at me her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Sure, we can go right now, do you have a bathing suit?"

"Always I will go get it on, where should I meet you?" She asked

"Meet me in the Stables." I said as I ran down the hill towards the stables.

I went into the large Stable where we kept all our rhinos, I went up to my rhino Ash and led him into a Tacking Stall, stall to put his gear on. I heard foot steps behind me and sure enough Katara was there leaning against the door frame. She had her bathing suit on and her blue robe tide loosely on top of it.

"You can ride 'Sparkle' over there, she is really tame so I think you can handle her." I said

"Wait I have never ridden a rhino before how..wha...what do I do?" she asked looking a little scared.

" sorry I did not think of that. You could ride with me on Ash if you wanted to?"

"Sure I'd like that better." she said and I turned to finish setting up Ash's gear. As I tended to the gear, Katara stood in front of Ash and was calmly petting him. I was in shock usually Ash never took to strangers so quickly. "He really likes you. Whenever Mai would come down here. Which was very rare. Ash did not like her. She had to be outside or he would freak out."

"I like him too." She said as she petted him more affectionately. Which he seemed to love. Once finished I helped Katara aboard and lead Ash outside. I hoped on right behind Katara, "This way I can teach you how to ride." I explained. I put her hands on the reins correctly and I put mine over hers. My chest was pressed up against her back and I could feel the feet coming off her body. I told her to flick her wrist and tell Ash to Trot, "Trot" She said in a sweat, scared voice. Ash continues to walk slowly. I said "Ash trot" in a stern commanding voice and we were off.

"Why did he listen to you and not me?" Katara asked looking over her shoulder at me

" You said it as if you were asking him to, I said it like a command." I answered

"Ow" she said straightening her back and we were quickly moving towards the beach it could not have been more than five miles.

We reached the sandy beach in no time. I stopped Ash and tired him to a fence on the boundary of the beach. Than when I reached up to help Katara off. She was not there, I turned around and she was running as fast as she could towards the water. She was shedding her robe and boots on the way. She jumped in and just swam as far out as she could than swam back.

"Are you going to sit and stare all day or are you going to join me?" She asked looking at me

"I'm coming don't worry." I should be worried though, if it were like old times. Back when we hated one another, hell yeah I should have been scarred, we were surrounded by her element. I began walking towards the sea, I picked up her discarded clothes along the way. I laid our clothes in a neat stack, than moved to get in the water. I did not see Katara, I was waist deep in water and she decided to vanish. Than I felt a tug on my legs and I went down. She was real playful in her element. She splashed and dove and ducked, she never seemed to get tired. I had to admitt I was having fun to. At one point I grabbed her lifted her over my head and dropped her into the water. She came up looking at me with a wild look in her eye. We had another all out splashing fight. Eventually I was beat, I crawled out of the water and collapsed in the sand face first. Than she came out after me and fell right on me "Pile on the fire lord."

"Haha very funny, I am so tired." I said

"Did you bring anything to eat I am hungry." She asked and I pointed to Ash's saddle bag

she ran to open it up, she came back with an arm full of food. I rolled over onto my side and we had our sandy lunch. Katara decided to spend sometime practicing her bending, while I took a nap. I did not know how long I napped but when I woke I heard Katara singing something:

The bright moon lifts from the Moutain of heaven

In an infinite haze of cloud and sea,

And the wind, that has come a thousand mile,

Beats at the Jade Pass basement...

Fire marches its men down Po-teng Road

While water troops peer across the blue waters of the bay...

And since not one battle famous in history

Sent all its fighters back again

The soldiers turn round, looking toward the borders,

And think of home, with wistful eyes

And of those tonight in the upper chambers

Who toss and sigh and cannot rest.

"That was beautiful." I said, she jumped and turned to face me.

"You scarred me, I thought you were asleep."

"I was until I woke to hear an angle sing." I said

"It's a song my Gran Gran sang to me when I was small." She explained, "The words just came back to me so I started to sing them."

"It was beautiful, what time is it?" I said as I rubbed my eye

"Its late after noon, do you want to go for a walk?" She asked

"Sure" So I stood and we put our clothes over our bathing suits and I took hold of Ash's lead rope and we walked along the shore line. We did not talk for a little, than I saw some storm clouds rolling in. "We should start heading towards the palace."

"Okay." So I helped her climb onto Ash and I jumped on in front of her this time and threw Ash into a gallop. It started to ran heavily when we were about a quater mile away from the palace. Katara hid her face in my back. We made it to the stables soaked and I told the stable hand to help Ash and so I helped Katara run to the Kitchen door and when went in. I knew Cook kept towels in the pantry so I grabbed a couple and Came into the kitchen. I removed my robe and stayed in my pants. I notice Katara had stripped down into her bathing suit again. I took and towel and wrapped it around her shoulders and I ran my hands softly up and down her arms. She picked up a towel and began to dry my chest. It was a tangle of arms and towels, but we laughed and had fun as we tried to dry on another. Than Katara stopped she just looked into my eyes, and I could not take mine away from hers. Her eyes we so beautiful, they were the exact same color as the ocean. Her hands, which were on my chest slid up and around my neck. I moved my hands to around her waist and we came together in the most passionate kiss. The only time we separated was when we both needed air. After that kiss I took her hand in mine and led her to the sitting room, I sat on the couch leaning up against one of the arms of the couch. The couch was big enough where she could come and sit in between my legs and lean against my chest. I laid my head back against the armrest and closed my eyes. I most have fallen asleep because when I woke up, she was standing over me, kissing me awake. "Sorry, I did not mean to fall asleep on you again."

"Its okay, I fell asleep to. You know your chest is really comfortable." She said giggling. "Its late anyway, want to walk me to my room?"

"Of course." I got up and took hold of her hand and we walked down the hall, with our fingers laced together. When we got to her door, I leaned in to give her a goodnight kiss, but she stopped me. "Do you mind sleeping in my room tonight, I feel like if I wake up tomorrow and your not there, I will think this was all a dream. I wont try anything I promise, I just want you to hold me."

"Whatever you want, love." I said as I pushed open her door. I went and laid on the bed. She went into the bathroom and came back out wearing a pretty blue silk night dress. She did a little spin and then joined me on the bed. I laid flat on my back and she laid on her stomach and her head was on my chest. As we were falling asleep she drew little circles on my bare chest and it made my breath get caught in my throat. I fell asleep that night, but not before whispering "I love you" into her ear. Before I was completely asleep, I swore I heard her say it back to me.

~~The Poem you see at the top i do not own, i changed the wording a little, but it was a poem called 'The Moon at the Fortified Pass' by Li Po (lived 702-762).~~


	9. Chapter 9: Him

Chapter 8 Him

She woke up, her sleep up to that point had been perfect, then she felt him leave. She felt to her left and felt the space was empty. He was not there, but last night could not have been a dream. She stood and wrapped a robe around her walking out of the room, the hall was pitch black. She felt her was through the hall. She came to the courtyard alight by the moon and the fireflies. By the pond stood a figure leaning against the tree. She moved to him, and laid her hand on his bareback. She whispered to him "I thought I rose with the moon and you with the sun?"

He turned and wrapped his arms around her "Couldn't sleep, how about you?"

"No, I heard you leave." She said laying her head on his chest.

"I was thinking, are you sure this is what you want, I mean do you want me?" He asked with a sad look in his eye.

"I can not explain how happy I am. Remember when you were still chasing us?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Well I met with a fortune teller and she told me I was to supposed to fall in love with a power full bender. I have seen you bend many time, and may I say it was very sexy and powerful. We were meant to be together."

"But I am afraid you will regret it. We also have to consider everyone else's feelings, your dad, sokka, aang, suki, and toph this all will affect them too."

"Not to sound selfish, but I don't care about how they feel about it. I love you, I want you and you know me I always get what I want." She said with a laugh "Now come to bed, pllleeeaaasseee I am super tired and I know you are too." she grabbed his hand and he allowed her to lead him back to bed. Back in the room, she pushed him onto the bed and climbed in beside him, "Zuko, promise me when I wake up tomorrow you will be the first thing I see."

"I promise, and if you don't I promise the next night you can tie me to the bed, to make sure I don't leave. If that would make you happy."

"Ow that would make me very very happy." She said laying her head down on his chest again and falling fast asleep. The two of them slept the rest of the night like babies.


	10. Chapter 10: An Army

Chapter 9 An Army

Katara had been staying with Zuko for three weeks. It was like a fairy tale. Whenever zuko was free he spent every moment with Katara. They were falling madly in love with one another, Katara moved into Zuko's room. They did not do anything dishonorable, all they did was spend the night wrapped in each others arms. When apart they never let one another's minds. Katara spent her time away from Zuko in the library, relaxing with Iroh, or water bending by the pond. Life in the palace was truly something , but one evening while walking in the courtyard, Zuko pulled Katara over to a bench and sat down beside her, "Katara you know I love you more than my life." She nodded, "And I would never do anything to hurt you, basically what I want to ask you is will you..."

"Your highness there is someone in your office demanding to see you now." the guard asked ruining the moment. The guard walked away before he could get yelled at by the fire lord.

"Ugh, give me like five minutes okay, I am going to deal with this person." Zuko said annoyed

"Play nice with the other kids Zuko and I am going to our room so you can find me in there later" she said as he walked away.

In his office, he saw a person sitting in a seat facing his desk, this person had a long braid and wore a pink robe. (Can you guess who it is? LOL JK) "Ty Lee?" Zuko asked as he walked around the chair to face her

"Hello Zuko or should I say fire lord."

" What are you doing here Ty Lee?" Zuko demanded

"I have news about yours sister. She tried to contact me." Zuko moved to see in his desk.

"What did she want?" Zuko asked

"She wanted me to join her and Mai on another mission. She has a plan that I thought you would like to hear about."

"Tell me everything."

"Alright I was home with Haru and the children when we heard a bang on the door. I answered and of course was dragged to some abandoned coal mine and there was your sister. She offered me a spot at her right hand. She said that she has built up a vast army ranging in all the bending abilities. I did not get all the details but basically she wants your head and I am sorry Zuko but She has captured Aang." "What?! Why are you telling me this?"

"Believe it or not, I like having peace in the world. If Azula took control of the fire nation the world would be one giant hell. I like being home with my children and watching them grow. I refuse to let your sister take away my happiness again. Needless to say I am on you side at this point. I will try to get more information from Azula if I can." "No Tylee, go home to your children they need you, I can handle this but if I really need you I will call you."

"Thank you Zuko, but my offer still stands. Call on me when you nee. Goodbye." She said standing and leaving the room. Zuko leaned back in his seat, How was he supposed to tell Katara her best friend had been captured by is crazy sister?

Back in the room Katara was sitting in her favorite chair by the window, reading. "Katara, I have to talk to you." "What is it baby?" She asked a little confused by his tone.

"Well Azula's threat is growing, and she has Aang." "What?!" "I am going to meet with my generals and discuss strategy tomorrow. We will have him rescued as soo as we can. I just do not know why she would capture him?"

"Isn't it obvious she is using Aang to get you out in the open, where she can easily kill you, and with no heir to the throne she gets the power. Zuko you can not go fight your sister, you have to stay here and let the rest of us handle it."

"I cant do that, I have to be there for Aang. He is my friend and he needs my help." "Alright, but realize on that battle field I am going to be up your ass like a wedgie, to make sure you do not get hurt." He started to laugh at what she just said. "Alright lets go start writing to our friend around the world. We are going to need all of their help on this one." He went to walk out the door but was pulled back by a stream of water around his waist. She pulled him into a kiss and they walked hand in hand back to his office.


	11. Chapter 11: Reuniting the Team

Chapter 10 Reuniting the Team

Katara and Zuko only had to wait a few days before Suki, Sokka, and Toph arrived. A few surprises arrived with them, Ty lee and her family, all the kyoshi warriors, a few more friends from around the world and Sokka handed Katara 3 letters the first from the chief of the northern water tribe, the second from the earth king, and third from their father. All the letters said Zuko had them for back up if he needed it. Word was Azula's army was strong, secretive, and very large. Azula and her troops had taken over Kangaroo island. They were organized as well. All this information came from ty lee who had been sending and receiving letters from Mai.

Suki was looking good in her 7th month of pregnancy. Sokka refused to let her fight against Azula. Suki would stay behind in the fire nation with the children. Katara watched her brother as he rubbed Suki's belly, as she watched she started to feel a little jealous, she wanted that so badly with Zuko. She looked over to where he stood talking to pipsqueak and the Duke. She stood fro her chair and walked over and grabbed his hand "Could I borrow him for a few minutes?" She asked and he followed her out into the hall, she pushed him up against a wall and gave him a long kiss.

"Well Hello There" Zuko said when they stopped to catch their breath.

"Hi, you know something just reminded me how much I love you."

"Ow and what was that?"

"I saw the way my brother looks at Suki and the way he rubs her belly, I just thought that could be us in a few years." Katara said laying her head on Zuko's chest.

"You know I have been meaning to talk to you and..."

"Zuko some servant told me to tell you that the generals would like to speak to you." Sokka said walking up behind them. Zuko growled under his breath, cause is Katara to giggle at him. As Zuko walked down the hall, Sokka turned and Spoke to him sister.

"Katara I want you to be careful when it comes to Zuko. He is not like Aang, if you want to have a relationship with him I say go for it, but just be careful."

"Thanks Sokka, but I love Zuko and I know he loves me. I am happy with him, but if it makes you happy I will be careful." She said before walking away and saying under her breath "Overprotective older brothers suck."


	12. Chapter 12: Before the Battle

Chapter 11 Before the Battle

Zuko and Katara Stood next to one another on the front of the boat. They were dressed for battle, their clothes were similar to the ones they wore the day fire lord Ozai fell. The rest of the gang stood behind them. They all had their eyes pinned of the land that lay ahead of them. Azula stood on the dock staring back. Her Army was around her, ready to attack at her command. Zuko could see she had a lot of followers, but he had the entire world backing him up. Katara reached to her left and grabbed hold of Zuko's hand. He glanced down into her eyes, they were filled with strength and determination, not one sign of fear was in them. They stood on Deck just staring at one another. As Sokka watched he wanted to yell at Katara but he knew love was unstoppable. As they drew closer it was time to get in the little boats and sail to shore.

On the island Azula could see the boats and her brother coming for her. "Mai! Get your boring ass over here."

"Yes princess?" she said walking up behind Azula.

"Prepare the troops this is the day Zuzu hands over his crown."

Back of the ships, Katara was in Zuko's chamber speaking to him. "Zuko Promise me something."

"Anything" He said taking her in his arms.

"We will be together after this, I wont die on you, you wont die on me." "I promise we will be together after this."

"I love you Zuko."

"And I you." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and she stretched up to claim his lips. "I would never let you go" She said against his lips.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"I am as ready as I will ever be to teach your sister a lesson."

"I love the sound of that." Zuko said leading Katara off the Ship.

--------------------------------------------------On Shore--------------------------------------------------------

It was like something out of the history books. Zuko, Katara, and the rest of the Army lined one side of the battle grounds as Azula and her minions lined the other. Zuko and Azula were is a staring match. Zuko rode aboard Ash and Katara was on foot to his right staring gravely in what looked like Mai's direction. To his left stood Sokka, his boomerang ready and Toph stood beside Sokka a boulder right in front of her ready to attack. There was a blood chilling silence that fell over the field and...

~Hey Everyone thanks for all the awesome reviews. Sorry this chapter is so short but the next chapter is going to be great. Bye!!~


	13. Chapter 13: Ladies First

Chapter 12 Ladies First

Of course the silence did not last to long, Azula had grown impatient and Ladies first had always been her style. She threw her hand forward sending a stream of blue fire in Zuko's direction. Her army was quick to take off in the direct of the opposing army. Zuko was located up hill and he saw his sisters attack and sent his army into action. Both sides racing towards one another than everything seemed to go in slow motion just as the two armies met. There was blasts and screams of pain. Zuko was making good use of his abilities he was able to take down anyone who came his way. He looked over at Katara and saw her taking out a group that had surrounded her. With Zuko's attention averted on person was able to knock him off Ash's back, but Zuko quickly recovered and took the soldier down. Zuko looked to where he last saw Azula, she was in the same position she was in at the start of the battle, and evil grin on her face. Zuko started to run towards her, taking down anyone in his way. Azula slowly walked towards her brother, while everyone fought around the. The siblings were staring on another down. They came nose to nose.

"It is nice to see you again brother. Its sad that our visit has to be cute short, I will have your funeral to start planning after all." She said attacking him with a fire fist. Zuko extinguished it.

"It just you and me Zuko, your little girlfriend isn't here to stand in my way of killing you."

"Shut the fuck up Azula." Zuko said, he had enough of azula running her mouth. He felt an energy surround him, he threw his right arm at azula she was to busy blocking that attack to notice her brother kick out his foot sending fire straight towards her stomach. It made contact and she hissed in pain and frustration. A couple of her soldiers surrounded the injured princess, block Zuko's chance at finally taking her out. She was able to escape for the moment. The battle went on until the middle of the night, that is when Azula's army retreated. The battle would continue in the morning.

In Zuko's tent Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph were meeting to discuss their next move.

"Alright now that we have Azula's attention it would be a good time to locate Aang." Sokka said

"While everyone is fighting, Azula will be here to watch, so that would give us an opening to infiltrate her camp and locate aang." Zuko said

"I snuck over to Azula's tent while everyone fought today. I stole this while I was there." Ty Lee said walking in and laying out a map.

"I tortured the guard into telling me where Aang was, he said that he would be on the north side of the island, there is a top secret cave there where all of the most dangerous criminals were held during the war." She said pointing to the mountains at on the northern part of the island.

" I also came up with a plan." She said " tomorrow while Zuko and I keep Azula's attention, Katara you, Sokka, and Toph will sneak away and get Aang. She does not have any interest in you to so she will not keep a look out for you, it would be easier for you to go and get him back."

"It would work, so we all agree on the plan?" Katara said, and everyone nodded in response. "Good now lets get some shut eye, tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day."

" Lets go, Katara are you coming?" Sokka said walking out behind Toph and Ty Lee.

"Yeah I just want to talk to Zuko for a minute." KAtara answered as Sokka left. She walked over to Zuko and wrapped her arms around him. " I am so afraid to leave you tomorrow."

"I will be fine I have been in worse situations and keeping Azula's attention will be a piece of cake for me."

"Your right, you grew up with her you know what to do to keep her attention." Katara said looking into Zuko's eyes. "But if anything happens to you..."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise you Katara of the water tribe, I will not be harmed."

"Ow and what do I get if you are wrong?" She asked with a smile

"We will get married anywhere in the world you want, even in the coldest tundra out there."

"Mr. Fire lord...was that a proposal?"

"I wanted it to be more romantic, I kept getting interrupted before. I can not wait any longer, I already asked Sokka and your dad for permission and they both agreed. Now its up to you Katara will you be my blushing bride?" he asked getting down on one knee.

"YES, I Will!!!" She said jumping into his arms and giving him the happiest kiss she could. He picked her up and spun her around, then when she was safe on her feet again, Zuko went over to him bed and removed a box out from under it. He took out a beautiful engagement necklace. The band was purple and the stone was red and blue and had both the water tribe symbol and the fire nation symbol on it. Katara felt happy tears stream down her face. Zuko place it around her neck and took her mothers necklace and tied it around her ankle. He then led her to the mattress and they laid wrapped in one another's arms all night long.

Hi again, I tried my best to make the battle seen as good as I could, but I suck at describing battles. I thought putting Zuko's proposal in this chapter was a good idea. I like the next chapter so much and I can not wait to post it so keep an eye out for it. Thank you for the great reviews. Bye!!


	14. Chapter 14: Break Out

Chapter 13 Break out

Katara pov

I woke the following morning, wrapped in a pair of strong arms, my back against a strong broad chest. I had so much confidence in myself today. I was engaged to the perfect man, who just so happened to be a certain fire lord. I would say the prediction of me marrying a powerful bender was coming true. I rolled over and looked at Zuko, I was surprised to see him still asleep. I looked at his peaceful face, I still could not believe how good he was to me. All the nights we slept in the same bed, he never tried anything funny. We just simply kissed and held one another. He was the perfect example of an honorable gentleman. I laid my hand on his right cheek and just as I did, his solid gold eyes fluttered open slowly. I could look in his eye forever and never get the full measurement on their depth. He gave me a soft smile, "good morning my future bride."

His words made me blush. "Good morning" I said as I sat up and stretch my arms into the air. That as when two strong arms came around my waist and pulled me back down. "I did not say you could get up" Zuko whispered into my ear.

"If it were up to you we would lay here all day, but have an avatar to save and you have a sister to punish."

"So true, then meet you back here tonight and we can do this again." He said softly

"It's a deal, now get up, you better be ready by the time I am done bathing. See you later." I said standing than bending over the bed to lay a kiss on his lips. I turned and walked out of the tent.

..............................................................Later that morning...............................................................

I had my water bags filled and I was ready as ever. Sokka and Toph walked behind me covering my flank. We walked in silence our heads held high. I walked into Zuko's tent to get the map Ty Lee had left. I turned to leave, but was pulled back into a warm hug.

"Come back to me alright." Zuko said softly

"Always" I said kissing his cheek and turning to go. We all stood outside Zuko's tent and said our goodbyes. Then as a team Sokka, Toph, and I ran off towards the northern side of the island. When we were a distance away, I heard the fighting begin again, I allowed a few tears of fear leave my eyes. I grabbed Zuko's necklace around my neck and wished that no harm came to him while I was away.

The caves where we thought Aang was hidden were cold long tunnels, a lot like the tunnels created by oma and shu. Toph was the main key in finding our way through the labyrinth of tunnels. It seemed like when Azula took over Kangaroo island all who did not want to worship her, came here. All the prisoners looked out of their cells with sad eyes, it brought tears back to my eyes again. Sokka looked back at me as we ran and said "We will free them as soon as we find Aang."

Any guards coming towards us were quickly disposed of. Sokka even put on one of the guards outfit so we could sneak by easily. We ran around in circles for a while until Toph and I got Sokka to ask another guard for directions. When the man took out a map of the complex tunnel system. The guard asked Sokka why he needed the map and Toph quickly hit him over the head knocking him out cold. "Well you see I need that map to help break out my friend the avatar." He answered with a grin. "This way" He said after examining the map. We came to a short hall way and at the end was a double door, that could only be opened by an earth bender. Luckily we had one. Behind the great door was a series of cells. The room was black, but a small we saw a small flame appear in one cell.

"Aang!" I cried when I finally saw him. There he was riding around his cell on an air scooter, Momo quickly chasing after him. Aang stopped his scooter and looked at us happily, "It's about time you guys got here." He said as Toph metal bent the bars open. We turned to leave when Sokka froze where he stood. "Wait guys, does this feel all to easy."

"Yeah, Azula would never have made this so easy, this feels like she wanted us to come and save Aang." Toph added

Thats when the look of realization hit Aang's face, " She used me as bait, she knew you guys would come to find me, leaving Zuko alone and defenseless. She is going to capture Zuko and kill him, leaving the fire nation with only one heir, her."

"Zuko!" I cried as I turned for the door and took off running. Thats when I felt an arm on my shoulder, "Katara go find Zuko, we will go find Azula, come find us when your done." Sokka told me releasing my shoulder and running off with Aang and Toph following.

I had no clue where I was going, I just turned corners and kept running looking for any sign of Zuko. I wiped around a corner real fast and stopped, there he was being led into a room by three guards. He was chained and looked like he was crying. Then behind the guards Mai went and entered the room. When the guards left, I crept over the door and looked in there was a small window on the door so I could see in. He sat in the middle of the room, chained to a metal chair. His head was bowed and he looked like he had given up. That's when I heard Mai speak, "Zuko, you and I both know the only way you can get out of this is to relinquish the throne to Azula." She said walking behind him and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"What does it matter you heard azula, Katara is dead, she killed my fiancé. I saw Katara's necklace and everything. I would rather die than go on without her." He said sadly, I could not believe his words. I was alive, but how did azula have my necklace it was on my neck, then I looked at my ankle, my mothers necklace was gone.

"Zuko my love, you should be happy that little water whore is dead, now we can be together and get married. She was probably only marrying you for sex and power. While I love you Zuko." She said walking over to his front and sitting on his knee, she laced her arms around his neck and kissed his gently. That was all I could take, I kicked open the door, and looked at her with as much fury as I could. Mai shot away from Zuko, standing with an awed look on her face. Zuko looked at me with relief on his face, "Katara!" he cried out.

"O w I am the whore Mai, who is the one kissing another women's fiancé? For you information Mai, I love Zuko. I will marry him for love and we will make the most beautiful children the world has ever seen. He loves me, not you, if you can not get that through you think skull, then let me have the pleasure of beating it into place for you." I moved and froze the chains that held Zuko, they broke with twigs and he was free. I felt Mai move behind me than I ducked. Sure enough there were daggers in the wall, just missing me. I was quick to freeze mai to the wall, and I pulled Zuko to the door, "Hey Mai, Watch this." I pulled Zuko to me and kissed him with all I could. I heard Mai hissing in out rage, as Zuko released me and pulled me out the door. " Let's go find the others." He said as I pulled a map out of my waist band. Zuko's finger pointed to something that said main chamber. "Azula would probably be there." He said

Just as we came to the doors, Sokka, Toph, and Aang appeared. We rushed through the door of the main chamber, there before us stood Azula. "Well brother, let me be the first to congratulate you on your engagement to a water whore." She snapped, I felt a little hurt. "Not you too look the next person to call my fiancé that better have a death wish." He growled back at her. I grabbed his arm and reminding him not to let his temper get the better of him.


	15. Chapter 15: A test of fate vs love

Chapter 14: A Test of Fate Vs Love

"Come one brother we never got to finish out Agni Kai." Azula snapped at her brother.

"Yes we did Azula, Katara chained your ass to a grate and you lost." He snapped back

" yes well I suppose she did but lets go brother lets see if you have improved much." She said getting into a fighting stance. Zuko stepped forward to fight, but Katara caught his arm and they just stood and stared into one another's eyes. No words were spoken, but you could see it in their eyes. Then Katara gave him a soft smile and a slow nod. He turned his attention back to his sister. Katara stood back with the rest and Sokka reached out and wrapped his arms around his sister, afraid she would go racing out their.

"So Katara you and Zuko? I am really happy for you." Aang said smiling at her softly, eyeing the necklace around her neck. She smiled back and turned to watch the battle. Even though he was trying to block Azula's attacks, Zuko heard Aang's words and gave a small smile. With each attack Azula did, Katara's heart would skip a beat. She tried to trick her mind into thinking they were just dancing, but it was a dumb idea. Move after move, slowly Azula began to weaken. She admitted in her head her brother had improve a lot, but he would not win this one. She shot a blow at him, but did not realize his attack was coming at her and she got burned in the hand, when she started to scream in pain, Zuko sent another burst of flames at her hitting her in the stomach. She halted her attacks, just eyeing her brother. She dropped to her knees, acting in defeat, when Zuko was out of his fighting stance, just glaring at his sister. She summoned all her energy and shot a mix of fire and lighting right at Zuko's heart. He was to slow to block the blow and fell to the ground. Aang, Toph, and Katara all sent a attack at Azula at once, but she vanished. Katara ran to Zuko's side summoning her water. She calmed herself and tried to heal him, but it was to late his heart had stopped. Sokka fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. Toph cried into Aang's shoulder as he held her close and cried into her hair. Katara was frozen with grief, then like magic it all hit her like a brick wall. "NO!! ZUKO...YOU PROMISED." she screamed with all her might. "Come back to me Zuko! We will not be like Oma and Shu. Everyone needs you, your country, you uncle, your friends, I...I need you. I love you" The last part came out as a whisper as she buried her face into his shoulder. There was a white light that appeared in the room, Katara did not lift her head, until she heard her brother whisper "Yue?"

There she was before them, looking as she did when she appeared to Sokka in the swamps. She moved to Katara, "This isn't how it was supposed to happen. The spirits felt sorry for taking me from sokka. They did not wan the princess of the southern water tribe to live her life with out true love like I had to." As she finished her statement she held out her hand and placed it on Zuko's wound, then she gestured for Katara to do the same. Their hands met on Zuko's chest and both girl released a single tear. Both their tears fell on Zuko's wound and it began to glow, it was the brightest blue light that any of them had ever seen. As quickly as she came, Yue was gone. As her spirit vanished, Zuko sat up and gasped for air. Katara's eyes grew huge with disbelief. Behind her Aang, Toph, and Sokka stood with their mouths open as if to catch flies.

"Katara, I guess you get to pick the location of the wedding." Zuko was the first to speak as he looked up at Katara with a smile. Katara unfroze and threw her arms around Zuko's neck. " Don't cry my love," He said as he smoothed her hair.

'DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN TO ME! The next time you try to duel Azula, she wont get the chance to kill you, because I would have already done it. This is the fucking second time Zuko, DO NOT DO IT AGAIN." She cried as she pushed him on his back roughly and straddled his legs. All he did was laugh at her statement, and answer "ow I know you will my love, boy do I know." He said putting his free hands on her hips and kissed her softly.

"As much as I love seeing my sister happy. Zuko touch my sister like that again in front of me and I will kill you." Sokka said slapping his palm to his forehead. Toph gagged and Aang laughed at her.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

Epilogue

Zuko pov

I stood infront of a crowd of our loved ones, friends, family, and random nobles. We were currently gathered in the crystal catacombs underneath Ba Sing Se, that is where Katara had our wedding, because it was the place where our story began. I was dressed as nice as I could in a monkey suit (not really, its just a tux.) I was getting impatient, beside me stood my uncle and sokka. Behind us was Aang, Katara had asked him to marry us because he was the avatar and both our best friend. The music began to play and my eyes were glued to the most beautiful woman on earth. Katara came down the isle escorted by her father, who by the way along with sokka gave me the hurt my daughter and I will break you speech. Katara's eyes were all watery and red from the crying she already did, but know looking at me she began to cry again. The smile on her face told me she was crying because she was happy. She wore a white gown that had blue and red crystals on it, her sleeves were long and she carried a bouquet of panda lilies. Her veil looked tie die red, blue, and white. She came to me and her father placed her hand in mine, that is when I notice he was crying as well. Than I heard Sokka break out into loud sobs beside me. Suki and Toph stood on Katara's side smiling brightly. Toph sported an engagement necklace as well from Aang. It was Orange, yellow, and green. Aang cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

When it came to the vows Katara started first "I know we have not been the best of friends, but since the end of the war you were always there for me. I began to question my feelings towards you. I asked myself could it be suddenly I am falling for you, your were right here beside me and I never knew that it was true I was falling for you. Who ever thought we would end up together, we are opposite yin and yang, but us being opposite makes us stronger. Who ever thought we would end up here today, every time I needed you, you were there for me too. Now its clear I was always waiting for you. And today is the start of the rest of our lives, and I can see it in your eyes, it is clear and it is true. I will not deny I need you right here by my side. I love seeing myself in your eyes and that is how I want to spend the rest of my days. I vow to love and cherish you forever Zuko."

I had to wipe the tears that had appeared on my eyes, so I could start my vows "Some things I do not question and that is my love for you. In your eye I see my future, I think I have found my life long friend. I know this might sound crazy but with you I feel a sense of complection, in your eyes I find my missing pieces. I have been waiting all my life, I think I dreamed of meeting someone like you all my life. You are mine, there is no other one for me. You make my life complete. You're the one I want for all time. I am going to be with only you for the rest of my life. You're the one that lights my fire, the one that keeps me strong, the one I depend on when my world is going wrong. You're the one I hold close and I intend to do that for the rest of forever, and that is my vow."

" With the power invested in by the fact that I am the avatar," Aang said and everyone laughed, "I know pronounce you husband and wife you can suck her face now Zuko."

"Ow boy will I!" I answered as Katara laughed, I claimed her mouth with mine.

AND WE ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER UNTIL THIS BITCH STARTED RIGHTING THE SEQUEL!!

The End LOL


End file.
